La triste realidad
by Maki nyan
Summary: Darte cuenta demasiado tarde de que perdiste la batalla por su amor trae consecuencias y malas decisiones. / MimoUcchi para el mundo, denle una oportunidad


Había estado toda la tarde sentada en mi sofá leyendo los tweets que las personas dejaban sobre la noticia de último momento, también, para mi desgracia, salía en la televisión, en esos programas de farándula. Pero esa maldita noticia me destruía por completo, mi corazón ya estaba hecho polvo desde hace ya un rato. Los managers nos dejaban con la duda, aún no confirmaban o desmentían esto, detestaba la intriga que tenía.

Ahora, se estarán preguntando, ¿qué noticia es a la que me refiero? Pues, en la que Mimori Suzuko está saliendo con un luchador profesional, un tal Okada Kazuchika

Desde bastante temprano empezaron los rumores, salían fotos o videos que los paparazzi rescataban. Incluso por el grupo de whatsapp que teníamos las nueve ex integrantes de muse se hablaba de eso, pero la única que no decía nada era la persona involucrada en todo este problema y yo, no quería opinar por nada del mundo.

Lo único que deseo es que esto sea mentira, que Mimorin no esté con ese sujeto. Algo así como lo que pasó con Pile-chan, esas tontas fotos que le sacaron a ella y a su amigo, y que gracias a eso Sora pudo declarársele a Pile-chan. Deseo que eso pase, que estos rumores sean solo eso, simples rumores, para que así después, cuando Mimo-chan y yo estemos juntas nos riamos de esto como una simple anécdota del pasado.

Pero nadie decía nada, ni Mimo-chan, ni Okada, ni sus managers. Quería matarlos por dejarnos con la maldita duda, quería que dijeran que solo era una sucia broma o simplemente algo para llamar la atención, nada más.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? –me pregunté aun mirando los tweets que aparecían- No debí de ser tan cobarde, debí de haberme declarado cuando tuve la maldita oportunidad –coloqué mis manos en mi rostro para no volver a llorar- ¿Por qué eres tan idiota, Uchida Aya?

Me levanté del sofá, tengo que comer algo. Supe de la noticia antes de desayunar, por lo que me quede unas seis horas pegada al teléfono por si aparecía algo que aclarara la situación en la que mi amiga y amor platónico estaba involucrada.

Me preparé una taza de café y un tazón con cereal, no tenía hambre pero debía comer, sino la única que lo lamentará seré yo y necesito ser fuerte para el gran desenlace que se dará con esta noticia. Creo que ha sido mucho más escandalosa que la que tuvo Pile-chan, supongo que por la cantidad de fans que tiene cada una.

-Necesito compañía –me volví a sentar en el sofá junto a mi "almuerzo"- la necesito a ella, pero como eres una cobarde otro más la tiene

-¡Ucchi! –un grito se escuchó detrás de la puerta- Abre ahora mismo –golpes le siguieron a esa frase

-Ya voy –dije con desgano, no quería visitas, quería estar sola y hundirme en la depresión-

En el instante en el que abrí la puerta unas tres figuras se abalanzaron sobre mí- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la persona que me tenía agarrada de los hombros, mi no tan querida amiga, Pile-chan

-Claro que sí –por el tono de mi voz ninguna se creyó lo que dije, ni siquiera pude creérmelo yo

-No mientas –me abrazó la segunda persona, Kussun, luego le siguió la tercera en el abrazo, la pequeña Rippi, que tenía algo de pena al mirarme- Sabemos que te sientes mal, así que déjalo salir

Sin contenerme más mis lágrimas comenzaron a bajar mientras un llanto desgarrador salía de mi garganta. No soportaba el dolor, de saber que perdí a la única persona a la que he llegado a amar es horrible, simplemente horrible, siento cómo mi corazón duele a cada segundo que pasa y no sé nada de ella. No sé qué hacer, estoy perdida.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos, Ucchi –Rippi me tomó de la mano dirigiéndome al sofá nuevamente, pero no me senté, les deje espacio para que ellas lo hicieran- supongo que ya sabes de la noticia de Mimo-chan

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, no tenía voz para responder correctamente.

-Ucchi, lo que queríamos decirte es que nos tienes a nosotras por si quieres hablar o llorar o lo que sea que quieras, somos tus amigas y estaremos para ti como también lo estuviste para nosotras en su momento –decía Pile para intentar subirme el ánimo, cosa que le agradezco

El teléfono de una de ellas sonó, al parecer fue el de Rippi, ya que esta lo sacaba de su bolsillo- Mhm, chicas –empezó a decir con una mueca de tristeza- creo que deberían revisar Twitter, hay algo que deben de ver

Cada una sacó su teléfono y se metió a la aplicación. Podía escuchar los sonidos de asombro que ponían las otras dos, no quería mirar pero era necesario, debía de hacerlo.

" _Los managers de los involucrados dan a conocer la verdad. Mimori Suzuko y Okada Kazuchika tienen una relación formal desde hace cinco meses"_

Mi mundo se vino abajo luego de leer lo que una página de farándula publicó. Sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas comenzaron a bajar, no las podía detener aunque quisiera. Mi corazón se hizo añicos tras la revelación de los rumores. Al final no eran solo rumores, no era una broma para escandalizar al mundo. Todo era verdad, perdí a Mimorin, la perdí sin haber luchado por ella.

Mis piernas no soportaron mi peso, mucho menos el de la tristeza, por lo que caí de rodillas sin detener mi llanto. Era horrible, mi pecho dolía junto a mi garganta de los gritos que a veces hacía para ver si así el dolor era menos.

-¡Ucchi! –las tres gritaron con miedo al verme caer, no sabían qué hacer, no había forma de consolarme, ni de calmarme o hacer que deje de gritar de esa forma

-…Soy una idiota –intenté decir con la voz quebrada y sin aire- si tan solo hubiera luchado por ella…

-Cariño –Pile tomó mis mejillas para hacer que la mirara- no sabes si lo que dicen es verdad, sabes que a veces se inventan romances para hacer crecer la carrera del cantante –con sus pulgares limpió mis lágrimas en suaves movimientos en un intento de calmar mi llanto- ve a preguntarle directamente, no te obligamos a hacerlo, es algo que debes de decidir tú, pero ten por seguro que, independiente de lo que diga Mimo-chan, nosotras estaremos contigo si así lo quieres

-Gracias… -le contesté en un murmuro- Gracias por todo… -abracé a Pile para sentirme segura, necesitaba a alguien para que me diera seguridad

-Entonces, ¿lo harás? –me preguntó Kussun- Si quieres te llevo en mi auto, no tengo ningún problema

-Me harías un gran favor, no quiero que nadie me vea así, tan… destrozada

-Muy bien –contestó Rippi una vez que pude tranquilizarme un poco- ve hacia el auto de Kussun, nosotras llevaremos algunas cosas tuyas para que te quedes en casa de Pile-chan

-No sé lo que haría sin ustedes, son mi pilar en la vida –les dediqué una mirada de cariño, de verdad, esas chicas son lo que me mantiene con vida en momentos como estos donde no encuentro una razón para seguir en este mundo

-No harías nada, eres una inútil –dijo Pile con burla, ese simple gesto de molestarme me hizo sacar una leve sonrisa, en definitiva, no haría nada sin ellas

 **.**

 **Pov. Mimori**

 **.**

-¿Estás segura de esto, Mimorin? –me preguntó Sora mientras me dedicaba a escribir una respuesta positiva a mi noviazgo con Kazuchika

-Claro que sí lo estoy, no seas idiota, Soramaru –fruncí el ceño un poco, en realidad no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo

-La idiota es otra, y lo sabes –me tomó por los hombros para que dejara de escribir y la mirara de una vez- sabes que lo que quieres no es esto, sino a-

-¡No la nombres! –le grité mientras cerraba los ojos por la furia

-Mimorin…

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión

-Piensa con la cabeza por una vez, por Dios –se revolvió el pelo con las manos por la frustración- la amas, aunque no quieras admitirlo

-No lo digas…

-La amas, aún la amas –quería que se callara, no quería oír lo que diría porque sabía que era verdad- ¡acéptalo de una vez!

-¡Entiende tú que no la amo! -¿por qué me duele decir esto? No debería de ser así-

-¡Por favor, Mimorin! –volvió a agarrar mis hombros y me sacudió a la vez que me gritaba- ¡Siempre has amado a Ucchi!

-¡Te dije que no la nombraras! –le di un fuerte empujón para que me soltara, no quería hablar de ese tema, ni ahora ni nunca

-Mira lo que le haces a ese pobre chico, quiere casarse contigo porque te ama, pero tú amas a otra persona y esa persona te corresponde –con furia me empezó a contestar- ¿Por qué no luchaste por ella?

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, no quería llorar, no ahora, no por ella- ¡Ella tiene la culpa de que todo esto pasara!

-No es verdad –me miró con enojo- puso la condición de casarse para que nadie llegara a estar con ella, lo único que quería Ucchi era que vinieras y le dijeras eso que aún sientes, pero tu idiotez no te dejó pensar y con el tiempo te metiste con ese luchador que me sigue dando mala espina

-Yo lo amo, y estoy con él por esa razón, quiero casarme con él y formar una familia

-¿De verdad eres tan idiota? No te reconozco, has cambiado desde que él llegó a tu vida –sentí un dolor en mi pecho, no quería escuchar aquello, menos viniendo de mi mejor amiga- y ahora ni siquiera quieres reconocer que la amas, a esa persona que estuvo junto a ti por más de seis años y estuvo en tus peores momentos como tú también los estuviste cuando a ella le tocó sufrir por algo –me abrazó de forma delicada, como si quisiera que no me rompiera en pedazos- por favor, no cometas una estupidez

-La única estupidez que he cometido en mi vida fue el enamorarme de ella –y con eso dicté el final de nuestra discusión

-Me voy de aquí, espero que seas feliz con ese hombre –tomó sus cosas con desgano, pero no la detuve, quería estar sola, pensar sobre esto, aún si ya sabía lo que haría- adiós, Mimori Suzuko

-… -me quedé en silencio, no podía hablar, sino mis sollozos se escucharían. Aún recuerdo la primera discusión que tuve con ella sobre este mismo tema

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que empecé a salir con Kazuchika, pero, no lo sé, no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto. Él es muy atento conmigo, me cuida, me respeta y me quiere, cosa que yo también hago y haré en más medida a lo largo del tiempo.

-¿¡Que has hecho qué!? –gritó Soramaru levantándose del sofá de mi casa, había quedado sorprendida por el anuncio que le di

-Pues eso, empecé a salir con el luchador del cual te llevo hablando hace un tiempo ya –dije sin importancia

-Pero… ¿Y Ucchi? –me preguntó con tristeza, no me esperaba ese comentario, menos de ella sabiendo lo que llegué a sentir por ex mi compañera de trabajo

-¿Qué hay con ella? –intenté decirlo de forma indiferente, pero mi corazón sabía la respuesta

-¿Por qué con él y no con Ucchi? –se volvió a sentar para hablar un poco más tranquila- Tú la amas, desde hace más de seis años

-Ya no, Sora, ella quedó en el olvido –ni yo pude creerme esa mentira- desde hace tiempo que no siento nada por ella

-No me vengas con esa mentira de que no la amas, tú misma te diste cuenta de que es el amor de tu vida –se comenzó a alterar con cada palabra que ella y yo decíamos

-Pues me equivoqué, al final solo fue un amor pasajero, el amor de mi vida puede que sea él –sentí un pinchazo en el pecho al decir eso- Ucchi… Uchida-san ya es pasado

-¿Pasado dices? –sus ojos mostraron rabia, demasiada- ¿¡Pasado!?

-Cálmate, Sora –me levanté de donde estaba para acercarme ella en un intento de apaciguar el ambiente en el que estábamos

-No me vengas con que ella es pasado –se levantó bruscamente- ¡Yo te vi llorar por ella! ¡Yo te escuché decir lo enamorada que estabas! ¡Yo vi lo que ahora mismo estás negando!

-Fueron las hormonas… -no tenía forma de recriminar nada de lo que me decía, todo eso era verdad, ella estuvo conmigo en cada fase que existe en el enamoramiento

-Ja, hormonas –se rió sarcásticamente- no me vengas con esa tonta excusa, no soy una idiota que te va a creer lo que dices

-Pues deberías, estoy diciendo la verdad, Uchida-san no es nada para mí y nunca lo fue

-Eres depreciable, Mimori, no sé cómo es que sigo siendo tu amiga –resignada se volvió a sentar- espero que pienses bien todo, sino cometerás el mayor error de todos –me miró seriamente, cosa rara en realidad- no seguir lo que tu corazón te pide que hagas

-Está bien, no haré nada estúpido –le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa para que estuviera segura de mí

 **.**

 **Fin flashback.**

 **.**

-Y ahora estás aquí –dije mirando lo que había escrito en Twitter antes de subirlo- a punto de confirmar tu relación

Sin esperar otro segundo más lo subí, la prueba concreta de que estaba saliendo con aquel luchador que tanto me ama.

Después de suspirar sentí unos golpes en la puerta- Ya voy –me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a abrir la puerta de mi hogar, pero antes de poder identificar a la persona que tocaba, ésta se abalanzó hacia mí y me abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana. Iba a preguntar quién era, pero ese perfume tan característico de ella llegó a mis fosas nasales haciéndome saber que quién me abrazaba no era otra que- Ucchi…

-Dime que no es cierto… -dijo con la voz cortada, su cuerpo temblaba de vez en cuando y escuchaba pequeños sollozos por parte de ella

-¿A qué te refieres? –claro que lo sabía, sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para encararla

-A tu noviazgo con ese hombre… -se notó una dificultad para decirlo, su voz apenas le dejaba pronunciar las palabras- Dime que todo es mentira…

-No, Ucchi, no es mentira –la obligué a que me soltara, pero eso solo me hizo sentirme mal. Vi sus ojos rojos por el posible llanto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios secos. Se veía demacrada- Kazuchika y yo estamos saliendo, lo acabo de subir a Twitter para que no tuvieran dudas

En ese momento mi corazón se rompió. De sus ojos bajaron lágrimas sin parar, su llanto era desgarrador. No me gustaba verla así, pero ella eligió su destino, ella hizo que yo lo amara a él.

-¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? –me preguntó con un hilo de voz- Sabías que yo…

-¿Que tú qué? –le respondí con indiferencia, no quería que sonara así, no quería hacerle más daño del ya hecho- ¿Que me amabas? Seguro, te creería si eso fuera verdad

-¡Pero lo es!

-¡Claro que no! –le respondí con el enojo que mucho tiempo guardé- ¡Si me amaras como dices no estarías buscando un esposo, y aún peor, por dinero!

-¡Era una excusa para que no se me acercaran!

-¡No me vengas con eso ahora! –estaba explotando, ya no podía aguantar más- ¡Eres una maldita avariciosa!

-¿Qué?... –me miró con asombro, nunca la había insultado, ni siquiera alzado la voz

-Lo que has escuchado, lo único que quieres es dinero y la fama, nunca has buscado el amor, solo buscas dinero –la miré con furia- desgraciada

Creo que… no debí de decir eso. Quizás me haya pasado de la raya, pero se lo merecía, o eso pensaba.

-… -estaba sin habla, sus lágrimas bajaban sin parar-

-Es tu culpa todo esto, si no fueras una cobarde ni avariciosa, ambas estaríamos juntas ahora, yo te amaba – _"te amo"_ \- pero desde tu estúpido plan para conseguir un esposo adinerado me has perdido, y ahora no siento nada por ti, nada – _"aún te amo"_ \- pero ahora estoy feliz, con un hombre que me ama, que no busca dinero ni le importa las apariencias – _"pero lo dejaría por ti sin pensarlo"_ -

Era eso lo que quería decirle, no las atrocidades que le escupí. Me sentía pésimo, una mala persona.

-Vete de mi casa… Uchida-san

 **.**

 **Pov. Ucchi  
**

 **.**

No podía ser cierto, nada de lo que dijo…

Mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, me habían lastimado de la peor forma posible y lo peor es que fue la persona a la que amo.

-Vete de mi casa… Uchida-san

-Mi-Mimo-chan…

-Vete de una vez… -volvió a decir pero sin mirarme, estaba dándome la espalda

Más lágrimas bajaban esta vez, mi pecho dolía más que otras veces. No lo creía, ella iba en serio y eso era lo que más me hería.

-Bien… -dije en un tono muy bajo, ni siquiera sé si me llegó a escuchar pero no me importa, solo quería salir de allí, al parecer perdí más de lo que creí

Me di la vuelta sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía sería peor para mi corazón. Quizás ella tenga razón, soy una maldita avariciosa que busca el dinero para ser feliz. Supongo que ella no quería estar conmigo nunca, además de mis condiciones para casarme, hay más razones para no estar conmigo. Como por ejemplo, soy una llorona, soy un desastre, una inútil, no sé hacer nada, dependo de otros y siempre empeoro todo. Soy una buena para nada en resumen.

Al llegar al auto de Kussun lo único que hice fue decirle que me llevara a casa y que quería estar sola, que al otro día me iría a casa de Pile-chan. Ninguna hizo alguna pregunta y solo obedecieron. Fue un trayecto de unos veinte minutos en los que no dejé de pensar en lo sucedido, al bajarme le dije a las chicas que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan. Con eso dicho partieron cada una a sus respectivas casas para dejarme sola.

Al entrar a casa lo primero que hice fue sacar el internet del teléfono, desconectar la televisión. Desconectarme del mundo por este día al menos. Antes de apagar mi teléfono miré el grupo de nosotras nueve. Vi a varias felicitar a Mimori por su noviazgo, pero me extrañó que Sora no comentara, era su mejor amiga y la apoyaba en todo. No quise seguir leyendo, así que lo apagué y me fui a mi habitación.

-Estoy bien –me dije, intentando creerme esa tonta mentira- estoy feliz por ella, al menos alguien la hará más feliz de lo que yo hubiese podido –mis lágrimas bajaban sin parar, y, con la vista algo nublada, me dirigí al baño donde agarré una pequeña cuchilla que años antes me acompañaba en mis penas- estoy bien –me volví a repetir mientras una cortada me hacía en la muñeca- estoy bien –otra cortada más- estoy… bien –otra más profunda me acompañaba- ¿A quién quiero engañar? Ni yo puedo creerme esta mentira –otra cortada más- quizás solo deba dejarme llevar… -una cortada más profunda se hizo presente, la sangre corría por mis brazos sin parar, ya no había dolor, solamente vacío era lo que sentía- vacío…

Dejé la cuchilla donde estaba anteriormente y me lavé los bazos para luego curarme, sé hasta dónde debo llegar para no acabar con mi vida, así que en lo único de lo que me preocupé fue de no ensuciar más de lo necesario para que nadie me dijera nada.

-Has caído bajo, Uchida Aya, demasiado bajo –miré con lástima mis brazos vendados, no quería seguir pensando en ella, pero ahí estaba yo, como tonta pensando otra vez en la causante de mis desvelos y tristezas- me iré a dormir, así podré dejar de lado todos estos pensamientos

Caminé hasta mi cama para recostarme en ella y luego de un par de minutos me dormí, mis mejillas estaban empapadas otra vez, pero por el cansancio de tan horrible día pude dormirme casi al instante.

 **.**

 **Pov. Pile**

 **.**

Ya había llegado a casa por fin, Sora estaba esperándome para cenar y no quería dejarla con el estómago vacío, así que me puse a cocinar a los minutos de haber llegado, me alegro de estar con ella. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado con ese chico ella me aceptó y me amó cada día más.

Escuché mi teléfono sonar, pero estaba con las manos ocupadas para poder contestar- Sora, querida, ¿puedes contestar por mí?

-Claro, mi vida –le escuché decir antes de contestar, pero unos segundos después llegó corriendo hasta donde me encontraba y lo puso en alta voz para que ambas escucháramos lo que quería decir- es Mimorin –me dijo en voz baja

-¿Sí? –hablé extrañada, no esperaba que me llamara

-Pile, me alegra que contestaras –dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio- ¿Estás con… Ucchi?

-Pues no, ¿por qué preguntas? –miré a Sora pero ésta solo levantó los hombros en forma de no saber nada

-Es que… quería disculparme con ella, pero no contesta su teléfono

-¿Qué le dijiste? –dije con enfado

-Cosas muy horrendas, por eso necesito hablar con ella, necesito disculparme por mi estupidez

-No está conmigo, la dejamos en casa, nos pidió que la dejásemos sola

-¿¡La dejaron sola!? –gritó alterada, su respiración estaba agitada- Pile, no dejes que se quede sola, ella puede-

-Ya sé lo que hace, y de seguro lo ha de estar haciendo ahora –suspiré tristemente, no me gustaba que mi amiga sufriera, pero no podía hacer nada- pero más nada podemos hacer para salvarla

-¡Debes detenerla! –estaba desesperada, demasiado para alguien que está enamorada de otra persona

-Debiste de haber pensado mejor las cosas, te lo dije hace mucho y hoy mismo, pero nunca me haces caso –esta vez habló Sora con enojo en su voz

-Sé que cometí un error, pero aún hay tiempo de-

-Ya no hay tiempo, Mimori –contesté con un par de lágrimas en la comisura de mis ojos- mi amiga ya está rota por dentro y tú… ni siquiera tú puedes repararla, aún si has sido la causante de esto

-¿Por qué crees que yo-

-De seguro le nombraste las condiciones para casarse, y le insultaste sin saber del porqué de su decisión –le interrumpí con rabia- esperaba más de ti, Mimori

-A-aún no es tarde para-

-Ya lo es, Mimori –mis lágrimas bajaron al recordar el estado tan deplorable en el que encontré a Ucchi por primera vez- Ucchi ya está rota, mi pequeño pajarito está roto…

-Adiós, Mimori, será mejor que vayas con tu novio –Sora siguió con la conversación al ver que no podía seguir hablando- ya revelaste la verdad, así que toma la responsabilidad de tus actos –luego de decir eso Sora cortó para luego abrazarme- lo único que podemos hacer es estar a su lado en todo momento y no dejarla sola nunca

-Lo sé… Lo sé… -más lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, había perdido a mi amiga, la había perdido y no podía hacer nada…

 **.**

 **Pov. Mimori**

 **.**

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? –solté mi teléfono, no me importaba si se rompía o se dañaba- ¿Qué diablos fue lo que hice?

Grité, lloré y boté todo lo que encontraba, la rabia y tristeza en mi interior no se iban, por mucho que me intentara desquitar no se iba, había cometido un error y me acababa de dar cuenta de la gravedad de lo que dije. Fui una completa estúpida, insultarla era lo que nunca quise hacer en mi vida, pero termina siendo lo primero que hago cuando la veo. No debería de estar pasando esto, no a ella, no a Ucchi, no a mi inocente pajarito…

-Por mi culpa… el amor de mi vida, mi querida Ucchi, se ha roto por dentro… Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, este es el camino que elegí y debo continuar por él...

* * *

 **Weno, no creí que algo así saldría de mí xD creo que ya todos saben que nuestra querida musa está con ese mijo (mi MimoUcchi se terminó :c) pero lo único que nos queda es apoyarla en su relación y bla bla bla xD espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la siguiente, byeee -corazón-**


End file.
